dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Naturon Nappa
Naturon Nappa occured in a diferent universe. In the universe where Naturon Nappa was born, Nappa managed to survive Vegeta 's attack during the saiyan invasion, and fled. Everyone, including Vegeta, thought he was dead. Nappa had learned to conceal his power by witnessing Goku doing it, and used it to get away. Nappa then used this time to train. He was living on earth up until the Shadow Dragon Saga . It was then that he knew that Vegeta and Goku could transform into Super Saiyans . Outraged by this, he commited suicide. When he woke up, he noticed he was not in Heaven, Hell , or even the Other World, he was on Earth . Nappa then noticed that his dream of immortality had come true. Since he was already dead, he couldn't die again. Also, from his death, he had gained a HUGE amount of power. Nappa then set off to fight the Z-fighters once more. Naturon Nappa is Born Nappa then went to find Goku and kill him. On the way, he came across Naturon Shenron . Naturon Shenron knew he needed some power to defeat Goku and Pan , so he attempted to absorb Nappa. With Nappa being dead, Naturon Shenron's plan backfired. When he absorbed Nappa, he got trapped in his body. Then Naturon Shenron's power wnet sraight into Nappa, giving him a huge power bost of power. His power, and Naturon Shenron's power, doubled and merged to give Nappa his huge power boost. Then, Nappa coughed up the seven-star Dragon Ball, and hid as Goku and Pan took the ball with no problem. The Revenge of Nappa Nappa, after Omega was killed, made himself known to the Z-Fighters. Vegeta gave Nappa compliments for surviving for all that time, as did the others. Nappa then said he would fight them all again in 5 days. 5 days passed very quckily. All the Z-fighteres were ready. Goku asked if they could move the battle location. Nappa agreed, as they moved to a remote planet far away. Then, Nappa asked then to fight him, as he unveiled his new power. He then, in a blink of an eye, killed Yamcha , Tien , and Chiaotzu . Then, the real fight began. Nappa picked Goten to be his first opponent, mistaking him for Gohan . Goten agreed and then the two fought. Nappa was going all out from the start, so Goten had a hard time. He then decided to go Super Saiyan. Then, the tables completely turned... A New Super Saiyan... Nappa knew he could not beat a Super Saiyan, so, outraged by this, he too became a Super Saiyan. Then, Nappa defeated Goten and Piccolo in the blink of an eye. Vegeta noticed that this battle would be hard, so he powered up to Super Saiyan 2 and started beating down Nappa easily, however, Nappa, in the few moments of being a Super Saiyan, knew he had access to one last resort transformation . Everyone laughed when Nappa said he would destroy them all. They all had access to being Super Saiyan 3 thanks to Babidi attempting to take over their minds(credit to Ultimate Vegito 13! thnkz for the credit ). With that anger, Nappa told them they had 1 chance to give up, or he would destroy them all. When he said this, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. came out of nowhere. They knew the situation and wanted to help. They all had taken their attention off Nappa. They would regret that for the rest of their lives, as Nappa transformed into a Golden Great Ape. From Super Saiyan 1, to Super Saiyan 4 Everyone knew that their next opponent would be a Super Saiyan 4 due to Nappa being a trained saiyan. They watched in horror as the transformation began. Nappa stod before them, as powerful as ever. They knew their only chance was to go Super Saiyan 5. Goku & Vegeta Jr. wanted to help, so they powered up to their Super Saiyan 3 forms. Trunks too went Super Saiyan 3 and helped, as Gohan, Goku, and Vegeta powered up to Super Saiyan 5. They were pulverizing Nappa until he was beaten up badly. Nappa hated this. "I AM THE MOST POWERFUL SAIYAN EVER!" At those words, he became even stronger than ever. A Super Saiyan 6 stood before them. Also at those words, another Goku and Vegeta came out of nowhere and said "FUSE NOW IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!!!" Vegeta unhapily said yes, as the two fused into Gogeta, while the other two used the Potara Earings to fuse into Vegito. The kids also fused into Gotenks and Gogeta Jr. The Ultimate Saiyans With everyone fused, all but Vegito thught this was the plan, but they didnt stop there. Vegito handed Gogeta an earing. "OH YEAH!" they all said as Gogito was born. Nappa still was stronger than them. They started fighting, and were badly beaten. Gotenks and Gogeta Jr. somehow fused to create Gogtenks Jr. Nappa knew this was trouble, but his new transformation gave him an even bigger amount of power, as the two were badly beaten. They knew they had only one chance, as the enviorment that they were in gave a limited time for the potara earings. The two fused even farther to make the ultimate Saiyan, Gogienks J. Gogienks J. was far more powerful than anyone, as the true battle began. The two battled for hours, as they battled, the planet crumpled beneath their feet. Eventually, Nappa used his Nappa Cannon X (Nappa Canon with Shenron surounding the blast), clashed with Gogienks J.'s Galactic Final Big Bang , only to rip a hole in the space time continum. As the battle raged on, they had to worry about the universe engulfing them. With thier speed, they got away easily. Nappa then began to charge up a MAX Power Nappa Cannon EX, and it would destroy the universe if it wasn't stopped. In this situation, Gogienks J. had no choice but to use Big Tree Galick Kamehameha. The blast clash was so amazing that it teleported the Space Time Continum Rip to thier location. The blast of Gogienks J. cut right through Nappa's blast and pushed him into the rip in space and time, ending him for all eternity, in every single universe. The blast also sealed the gap, as pure energy flooded into the universe. The hero flew off to earth as the fusions wore off. They said good-bye to the other Goku and Vegeta as they returned to their dimension. In other world, Nappa was ready to be judged, as King Yemma decided he get the same treatment as Dabura did. The universe was saved once more. Category:Saiyan Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Dragons Category:Evil character Category:Villains Category:Villain Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Character Category:Pages Made by GR Category:Powerful Category:Transformation Category:Super Saiyan Category:SSJ Category:SSJ4 Category:SSJ6 Category:Super Saiyan 4 Category:Super Saiyan 6 Category:Fanon Characters Made by GR